Naruto: Rebirth of Fairy Tail
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: My own version of Naruko, elemental nations traveling mage. Naruto finds the lost world of magic after one of her worse beatings and she vows to bring back the way of magic to the elemental nations, by ressurecting Fairy Tail. Follow Naruto "Uzumaki" Verm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Naru-Mandoraekon01 here, I created this story based off of "Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage" written by DamagedGlasses, who I got permission from to use his idea. Ya'll should read his story. I'll have more info after I finish this chapter at the bottom.<strong>

**I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any story theme I might use in here**

* * *

><p>For most children, their birthday is the day where they are the sole attention of their parents and family and are given gifts that make them feel loved and wanted. However, for a little girl of six years old named Naruto Uzumaki, this is not the way her life works.<p>

She sees her birthday as the day where almost every adult had their sole attention on her. But instead of toys and love, she was introduced to new heights of pain, drunken hate and torture by the mobs that would tear down her apartment's doors and walls just to get to her.

Today was no different and lead to the little blonde escaping the mob that had followed her by running past all of the vendors in the streets of Konoha. A part of her just wanted to let it all end, let herself be taken by the angry mob that seemed to hate her and let the soothing darkness take her to her eventual death, but that thought was beaten into submission by her own self-preservation.

The only thing Naruto could hope for today was that her tormentors would leave her unconscious so she wouldn't have to deal with all the pain.

Naruto darted through the streets as fast as her little, child feet could carry her, frantically looking around for some sort of safe haven, like the way to her Jiji's office or Anko-neechan's apartment. A naïve thought of asking someone for help only briefly crossed her mind before her unchildlike logic repressed it.

The people walking around her, who weren't participating, only gave her looks of scorn and hatred while they provided the mob with subtle looks of envy, obviously wanting their own time to teach the demon brat a lesson with their weapons and fists. Naruto looked around as far as she could see and saw a massive fence holding a sign that stated in bold letters, '**KEEP AWAY, DANGER!**'

Mentally comparing the warning of danger in front of her with the promise of beatings from the hands of Konoha villagers behind her, Naruto put on a burst of speed and went straight past the sign and fence. She could hear most of the crowd stopping and only then did she realize that the forest she was in, terrified them.

Her thoughts about if she should be scared of the large forest, were put on hold as the sounds of leaves slightly rustling still continued behind her. Chancing a look, Naruko's eyes widened as she spotted three very serious looking ninja. One with a tiger-like mask on her face while the others wore normal Jounin outfits.

Naruto tried to swallow the new fear, but was stopped as her foot caught onto a root. She was only able to turn her head slightly before she felt the impact of the hard ground. Her head fell against what felt like a large uprooted stone, but that was the only detail she was able to make out before her head realized that it had been hit.

Trying to sit up, but failing, Naruto's addled mind tried to make herself get up and flee her pursuers. But, she ultimately failed. She looked up with what was definitely unfocused eyes and saw the shinobi talking to each other, discussing something most likely. Inside, Naruto gathered herself for what was most likely going to be a very painful experience in her six year life. However, the feeling she had not been expecting was a sensation of being dragged in a direction.

It wasn't until Naruto opened her eyes that she realized that they weren't heading back to the village, but deeper into the forest. The fear in her stomach made it revolt, prompting Naruto to struggle to keep her mounting sense of fear down. She didn't need to give these adults any more reason to be mad at her.

Even as she felt the dirt of the ground find its way in and onto her clothes, Naruto could feel the beginnings of unconsciousness. The corners of her vision darkened as she was drug along.

Naruto wholeheartedly welcomed the relief the enclosing darkness would give her with a small sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly woke with a start and held her head trying to get rid of the headache that had wormed its painful existance into her mind. She got up and looked around trying to figure out where she had been tossed away this time, when she saw a large hole in the ground, right behind one of the larger trees.<p>

Even though she had never been in this particular forest, the hole seemed out-of-place, it being way too circular and perfect to be a naturally made one.

_'It looks like it went unnoticed by the Leaf Shinobi,'_ Naruto thought as she rubbed her messy blonde hair to ease the throbbing in her head. Naruto walked over to the large hole and peaked into it, trying not fall and hurt herself while simultaneously meeting her insatiable curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

The unnatural look to it had really made her mind go over hundreds of possibilities, wondering why such a hole exists. Popping her head down into it, Naruto thought she saw a bit of stray light coming from the bottom, she gasped and lost her grip on the side of the hole as the edge broke away, letting her fall head first forward into the darkness.

The silence of the hole was broken as the terrified scream of a little girl filled its passageway.

After a brief episode of screaming, Naruto hit the ground with a loud _thud_, not helping her already aching body that was still sore from healing the injuries given to her from the Konoha Shinobi_._

Naruto stood up and tried to shake off the stiffness that had accompanied her on the way down the hole, before noticing her lit surroundings and letting her arms drop to her sides.

She looked around and saw a massive room that had light spraying across the room due to the torches that seemed to never give out, there was a weird feeling Naruto got from staring at one of the torches, that had what looked like golden flames floating above the metal stick.

With the seemingly magical source of light, she immediately realized that she was surrounded by large bookcases, filled with thousands of books, all of which were covered with dust, giving the implied notion that this place hasn't been visited in a very, very long time.

Naruto wondered why there would be this many books in a place like this when she looked over and saw a desk that had a piece of paper sitting on it silently, she felt drawn to it as if the lone sheet was calling for her to read the words printed on its unwrinkled surface. She slowly walked over to the slip of parchment and started to read the words displayed on it.

_Dear Reader,_

_I would like to explain what you are most likely seeing now. You see, a millenia ago before there were shinobi, there existed people who used a simpler, and more devastating power called magic. This magic was much easier to use and had many more uses than Chakra has. Though, as I was saying, this type of energy had been used for many hundreds of years, but slowly people stopped being able to use it. This alone caused distress, but the worst part about it was when, after everyone stopped being born with the ability to use magic, a great beast started terrorizing the land. This beast seemed to have be made of energy similar to Magic, but was different, it was much more dense than regular magic._

_People ran away in fear, and many were dying every day, but one day a man who went by the name of __Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, also named the __Sage of the Six Paths, our last and most powerful Wizard Saint rose up with a new type of energy named Chakra which, we learned, was what a colossal monster known as the Juubi or E.N.D, a beast with ten tails, was made up of. After a great battle, between the Sage and the monster, __Hagoromo_ _sealed the beast away inside himself to stop its rampage and gifted the people of this war torn world, his power of utilizing Chakra. Magic, however, was not completely lost, my husband Gajeel Redfox and our friends of Fairy Tail, were trying to find a way to get their magic and original ancestry back and we found that this energy of Chakra was derived from the same basics that Earthland's magic had been formed from. My people, for many years, gathered a great deal of books on the different type of magic and tried to find a way to change their Chakra to Magic once more._

_I helped my family and friends try to find a way to find magic once more, but now I am on my death-bed, having helped my son, Nathanael Redfox, finish the Chakra converting technique that will gift people who have Chakra the ability to wield Magic instead. Whoever finds this place please help preserve the power of Magic and help restore the magic community once again bringing it back to its former glory that everyone shared, please help yourself to any of these magic books that will teach you the way to magic._

_Sincerely yours, Levy McGarden-Redfox_

Naruto looked completely and utterly shocked by this, she didn't understand some of the words that the letter had used, but she got the overall meaning. She had, out of luck, stumbled onto a massive trove of knowledge of potential power. She looked around the large room and thought about what she should do with it.

She knew, even though the nice old Hokage subtly tried to not let her find out, many things that were kept hidden from her. Some of these things included the fact that her Jiji really did know who her parents were, the fact that said parents were alive and why the people hated her.

She also knew about how she carried a half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though she was already a pseudo-Jinchuuriki before the beast had been sealed into her belly, from spending all that time in her 'mother's womb. She had once been in her mind after one of the bigger beatings of her life and what she had found was a big place filled with filing cabinets and other forms of information holders, which seemed to be her rather organized memory. As well as a massive cage that had a massive dark colored fox inside it. Kurama, as she learned his name was, was actually nice to her after his first few tries to terrify her and after viewing some of her memories.

Also, through some spying and accidental finding in the Hokage's room while he was in a meeting, she had found a letter from her "dead" parents who were actually alive with Naruto's sister, Nakumo, saying that they hoped their plan of throwing off all the, hopefully non violent, anger onto Naruto in the place of Nakumo worked, since she didn't have her mother's special chakra. Then her father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, began to explain how they were going to begin Nakumo's training into using Kushina's special chakra and chains shortly.

That hit her hard along with the fact that Nakumo was also the Jinchuuriki for Kurama. Naruto then made it her goal to become stronger and then show how powerful she was as she beat her sister and so called 'parents' into the ground and make them all beg for mercy that Naruto was not shown. So yeah, what if she had some issues, who wouldn't have any if they were abandoned for a life full of undeserved beatings and lies by their own family just because they don't have a certain chakra.

She thought about it long and hard but finally came to the decision that she would stay here in this cavern for as long as it took, to become strong and revitalize the magical world. After experiencing the massive amount of pain from the chakra conversion seal that nearly knocked her out she could feel a great change as the energy flowing inside her became like a soothing river. She limped over to a altar sort of table that had several jewels on it and looked over the plague on the front. It read _Lacrima for Dragon Slaying Magic._

Naruto picked up two different jewels and read the small books that were with them. "So these contain a special power that would make a reinforcement to your body to make it able to use Dragon magic by changing your bodies composition into that of the dragon that you choose."

She looked at the brown one in her hand, "This one contains an affinity towards Earth Dragon Slayer magic. Then this one contains an affinity for Poison Dragon Slayer magic." Naruto said as she raised a sickly green looking gem, she swore that she could see a sort of green liquid moving around underneath the surface. She looked over at an electric yellow jewel sitting on the far right and grabbed it. "This one is for Lightning Dragon Slayers," Naruto stared at it intrigued her, as if it was calling for her.

Naruto picked up the small book of how to use the magic the jewel had to offer. "What do I do with this?"

She swipped through the pages, until she found what she was supposed to do with it. "Swallow it. Once it hits the core in your stomach the Dragon Slayer Lacrima will activate. Hmm, this could be interesting."

After staring at the jewel for a few moments, weighing her choices, she downed the yellow jewel and when it hit her stomach, Naruto screamed in pain before she was knocked out when she felt the sharp pain of her magic being awakened fully for the first time.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Tower<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man known as the Sandaime Hokage and a God of Shinobi, was stressing over the disappearance of one Naruto Uzumaki, since he could not find her in his crystal ball and the girl's adopted older sister Anko Mitarashi was panicking. He had always been terrified that this day would come, his adopted granddaughter didn't have the full capabilities in the domain of regeneration Jinchuuriki were known for, but it still put a bit of a hamper on his opinion of the civilians of Konohagakure and his shinobi. He had stressed the point of not leaving Naruto to the mercies of a depressed and angry Konoha to Minato and Kushina, but did they listen? Nooo! They just had to believe that their daughter would be treated nicely, while they were off training their other daughter to control her half of the Kyuubi and Kushina's special chakra.

He knew it would work out in the end, even if he just lost another member of his family, though when it was all over. He still couldn't get that chill out of his bones that meant something monumental was going to be happening in the near future.

* * *

><p>Three Weeks after Naruto's supposed death<p>

Naruto was having a hard time. She had only begun reading the book on Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, written by a man named Laxus Dreyar, and she was already having problems. She was able to read the theory of using the magic quite easily, but getting into the frame of mind needed for the magic to work was a much harder task than she had expected. She probably would be more into her magic studies, but she also had other studies and duties. Her physical training to keep fit was a must while the problem of a constant supply of food and clean clothes was still a problem. Naruto sat down and closed her aching eyes breathing in deeply and holding her breath.

Naruto let out a small breath of air pass through her lips. She often did this to concentrate on a problem, it had always helped her come up with solutions for situations where there was no favorable method in sight. The breathing also calmed her and if what she read in a book, would help her during the meditation parts of her training. Naruto sucked in another breath and wiped away everything in her mind except for her current magic problem.

After a few minutes of focusing, the blonde's eyes suddenly widened. She quickly darted up and out of her position on the floor and rushes over to the book with a new gleam of pure determination residing in her eye. With thoughts of the promise she made to the Magical World and the person named Levy, Naruto set out to master her magics and defeat her fools of a family.

_'I will never break my promises!'_

**Naruko in this story will look like Kukaku Shiba from Bleach, only she keeps both arms intact and she turned her hair black through the use of the that hair, clothes, skin color magic box that you see in the first Fairy Tail episode. Naruko's magic will be Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Bomb Magic, Wind Magic, Requip, Lightning Magic, Rune Magic and Fire Demon Slayer Magic.**

**Also in this story it won't just be Kushina and her daughter returning, Minato will be as well and they will have a younger daughter with them as well. There will be different characters from Naruto/Fairy Tail/Fate Stay-Night and others, most of the ones I bring in from the animes different from Naruto will be in Naruto's new Fairy Tail. I don't have a pairing for the story yet, but they will only be single pairings no harems.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

* * *

><p>When she re enters the next chapter<p>

**Name:** Naruto "Uzumaki" Vermillion

**Aliases:** Fairy Tail's First Master, Lightning Dragon Queen of Fairy Tail

**Occupation: **Fairy Tail Master/Wizard Saint

**Age**: 12 to 20

**Affiliations:** Fairy Tail

**Rank:** Master

**Armament: **Katana, kunai, shuriken, bombs, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Lightning Dragon Slayer, Fire Demon Slayer

**Signature Move:** Lightning Dragon's Roar

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Magic, Demolition

**Magic:** Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Bomb Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Lightning Magic, Wind Magic, Requip, Rune Magic

**Magic Levels:** High Kage/Wizard Saint


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Konoha and Fairy Tail begins

**I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other anime in here.**

* * *

><p>Five Years Later, Cave deep in the Forest of Death<p>

In a dark cavern, filled with splotches of unstable flickering torches, a single desk can be seen in the farthest corner with a floating ball of fire above it. A body could be seen with it's head down, it's splash of blonde hair reflecting some of the scarce light arriving from the floating fireball.

A pair of cerulean blue eyes suddenly appeared in the face of the blonde's head as she opened her eyes, before closing and opening in what seemed to be lazy blink, letting itself get used to the blessing of light washing down upon their gaze. The figure flexed its stiff fingers and tensed it's lean muscles, waking up the best it could at the moment and used its sore leg muscles to suddenly stand up and yawn, the uneven light revealing a now, eleven year old, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stretched her stiff arms to get the blood flowing and placed a hand up to her mouth, letting another yawn take residence upon her smooth lips.

Naruto looked around the place that she had been calling her home for the past five years and sighed in a mixture of happiness, anticipation, this was the day that she took the magic that she had learned in the past few years and put it to the test out in the real world.

As she thought about all the improvement she had done in the last couple of years, going from a malnourished, bony child to a rather healthy looking eleven year old girl, and let a proud smile grace itself upon her lips. She had been surprised with how painful it had been when she used the Chakra converting seal on herself to give her the necessary eternano containers to use magic without harm, as well as the Dragon Slayer Lacrima, but compared to what her rather short-lived childhood before the cave was like, it hadn't been more like a tickle than anything else.

Another thing that had surprised her was the usefulness of Kurama's power. She had received a request from the nine tailed bijuu to change his chakra into Eternano as well, she had then spent half a year trying to completely understand the workings of the chakra conversion seal, to where she could take it inside her mind-scape and apply it to the giant demon.

The power of being a Jinchuuriki, she had gotten from her 'parents' had been quickly transformed into a colossal amount of Eternano energy and assimilated into a hefty amount of fuel for her already massive Magic reserves, at the agreement of Kurama of course, the Demon was currently reading the memorized books inside her head to see if he could learn magic. Now due to no longer having the chakra of a demon inside her, her trademark whisker birthmarks, the tell-tale sign of Kurama's Chakra being present, were gone, leaving smooth unmarred cheeks.

After she had become comfortable with feeling the more powerful source of energy flowing through her veins, Naruto had then found a few special books on self-training in martial arts and tending to physical needs needed to have a deeper connection to the new magic in her, while also finding and reading a few books on the rather interesting subject of lacrima construction and use.

For the first two years of her life in the cave, Naruto had focused solely on Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic, something that had taken quite a while to master, but she then branched off to Bomb Magic, something admittedly easier than her first lessons on Dragon Slayer Magic, that would help create a form of defense against someone stronger than her, plus the fact that she could turn any object her energy 'bombs' touch into real bombs and Requip Magic, a vast form of summoning objects that was like the equivalent of Fuuinjutsu: Scroll Sealing and could quite possibly be it's ancestor, it helped her change her clothes when they were too damaged or if she wanted armor, like a white cape she had found in one of the other rooms of the cave and a horned skull helmet to cover her face and identity.

Next she learned Rune Magic, as much as she loathed to even being called one, her Uzumaki blood really showed its face when it came to her interest in Runes.

She had spent all these years training and practicing her magic, flexing it and concentrating it, applying some Chakra Control lessons she had stolen easily from Konoha's library and the Hokage's libraries, she could easily say that she was most likely at a High A-Class Mage rank, and could stretch it in a couple years with saying she was maybe an S-Class.

It wasn't easy in the first year or two when it came to getting food or bathing secretly, the indigenous creatures lurking around the forest becoming a bigger problem than any hidden peeper, but she made do with some berries and smaller animals from the surrounding area until she could get her Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic to the level where she could easily snatch up and just eat the electricity from Konoha or stray lightning bolts during storms instead of eating normal food to keep healthy.

However, she still went out and hunted for the occasional rabbit or giant snake, the snakes were always fun to fry with her lightning, usually when her longing for the taste of something other than her lightning, which tasted like BBQ from one of the nicer Akimichi restaurants, became too great.

Eventually, after a lot of wandering under the secrecy of night, Naruto had even managed to find a river close by to her home's entrance that solved her bathing problem, it also seemed to have less activity from the local animals than she had originally expected.

Now, even though Naruto could feel a painful sense of longing in her heart from abandoning the one place she could truly call home, it was time to go and make her way out in the world.

Naruto had taken the last week or two to gather all the different books that had been originally in the cavern so that she could store them using her requip magic, storing all the knowledge in a pocket dimension attached to a Rune that she drew, that could only be reached by a specific Rune that she drew on the bottom side of her left wrist.

One of the great things about the Rune is that it wasn't visible unless she chose to activate it, keeping her skin nice and unblemished. It did bring a nice feeling when she thought of finally getting out of the village though, over the past years of being a recluse it had started to take a toll on her mental health when she began constantly worrying about being found one day by a patrolling ninja or one of the Chunnin Exam attendees that ran through the forest once every couple of years or in a bit of sadness, when her adopted older sister Anko came to pray at the small tombstone that the woman had erected in the forest so that it wouldn't be tampered with by the full of shit villagers, and the only real thing that kept her from becoming paranoid was the total belief in the cavern being too far out in the Forest of Death for many people, except for Anko and a couple of others to venture in.

Naruto quickly made sure that her rather large, baggy clothes were fastened correctly before really reflecting on what she was about to do.

It kind of reminded her of when a bird leaves the nest for the first time in their life and makes their own path in the light blue sky, dancing among the giant clouds, waving a silent goodbye to the mother that has taken care of them. Although, the problem with that analogy was that Naruto had never really had a mother figure when she was younger, unless she were to count Anko-neesan, who would always help her against the angry villagers.

Naruto turned her gaze to the empty cavern and let her eyes scour it for any leftover things, making sure that she had everything one last time before she left. Naruto had plans to quickly infiltrate Konoha without many people seeing her, for even if she looked totally different now, being taller and whisker-less, Naruto couldn't take the chance that someone would start asking questions about the rather suspicious golden blonde hair and blue eye combination, and hopefully acquiring supplies like clothes, food, and equipment, like a backpack. She noticed the ColorS Magic box sitting on one of the now empty shelves and smirked.

ColorS Magic is formed as a rectangular box with an intricately decorated cover, bearing the device's name. Placed almost in its center and by a pair of round, mirror-like objects or drawings superimposed on, from the top to the bottom, a darker-colored rectangle with jagged borders and a decorated round drawing resembling a mirror's frame, which is in turn was surrounded by four decorations, reminiscent of arrows pointing outwards. When someone channels magic energy into it, they can change the colors of their clothes, hair or skin, making it be one of the best infiltration objects.

Naruto quickly grabbed up the small box and looked into the mirror, channeling her magical energy into it. "Hair please, black," She said and watched in slight wonder as her hair turned from the radiant golden blonde that was the same as her father's and turned it to a dark black, she smirked at her new guise and turned to where her own improvised transportation seal was embedded in the wall.

No matter how powerful she may be after or during her training, Naruto still needed the proper supplies needed for camping out in the wilderness for extended periods of time. After she was done checking, Naruto used her new Rune technique to disappear in a flash of light that resembled a lightning bolt to get to Konoha faster.

* * *

><p>Thirty Minutes Later, In Konoha<p>

In a dark alleyway residing in the middle of the section of the market district that sold food and clothes, a bright flash appeared, and quickly dissipated to reveal a slightly dizzy Naruto.

By the time the light was completely gone, a black haired girl of eleven years old stood proudly with bulky orange clothes that wrapped around her petite body.

She had gotten the larger clothes a while back during one of her self-assigned infiltration missions into the village, a time where she tried to gather only things of the utmost importance.

When her clothes become too small, Naruto used her teleportation Rune magic to take the larger clothes and a few other necessary items before heading back.

Naruto stretched the slight tense feeling of using the Rune, it always left her stiff afterwards, and quickly made her way into the clothing Market area, where she easily found a small clothes store for Kunoichi, looking like it hasn't seen much business in a while, if the unkempt and scratched up sign hanging by only one chain in front of it was any evidence.

Naruto pushed the door quietly in, attempting to not draw any unwanted attention from the few others who were in the building. She wanted to get in and get out without anybody noticing her significantly, despite the fact that she changed the color of her hair, she still had the paranoia that someone would recognise her. Naruto quickly made her way into the back of the store and tried to find a some articles of clothes that she would find favorable.

She tried to ignore the small bit of nervousness as the stare of the lone cashier made itself acquainted with the back of her head and tried to keep her focus on the clothes on the racks in front of her. She rummaged through the clothes there for a good hour or so before she finally found clothes that sparked her interest, taking them out and going to buy them up at the register.

Except for the fact that the cashier looking at her suspiciously, which caused some anxiety to build up in the pit of her stomach, which she ignored, Naruto didn't have any problem at all getting any of the things she bought with the rather large amount money she had stolen from the respective clans each over the past years, including a well planned trip to some of the nicer stores in the village and the Hyuga clan that suddenly became less rich overnight.

After finding a changing station and putting on the new clothes that her hard won money had acquired for her, Naruto looked at herself and could only look at herself amazed. She no longer wore the over sized orange jacket and pants, and was now wore bandages over her long messy black hair. She was wearing a white skirt that splits down her right leg and a provocative red battle kimono exposing the sides of her B-cup breasts. She was also wearing bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She had wooden sandals and a white cloak on.

Naruto showed her excitement about finally getting a good outfit to go around in by letting a huge grin come upon her face. She didn't even notice that there were decorations of an X-eyed Kyuubi being put up to signify that today was the Kyuubi festival, AKA her birthday.

She left the store and hurried down to the market where she bought a week or two worth of food. In all of her excitement, all the anxiety from being looked at in suspicion by her former tormentors was completely forgotten.

After finishing her business with food supplies and buying a couple of survival kits, Naruto returned to the alley that she had used as her landing pad earlier and started to slowly push magic energy into the Rune once again, this time headed for the main gates of the Village to finally leave the place that had given her so much pain over the years.

* * *

><p>At the Village Gates<p>

Once again guarding the gate, were two Eternal Gate Chunin by the name of Izumo and Kotetsu looking for something to keep their boredom away with. This was a common occurrence at the gates because for the past few years there hasn't any been any real reason for the two eternal gate guards to be observant of their surroundings. Izumo was about to fall asleep when a bright flash appeared and disappeared before he could react from the corner of his fading vision.

His head snapped up to where the flash of light had come from and started to look around. His cautious approach towards the spot the light had appeared in quickly dissipated when Kotetsu grabbed his arm and yanked it a bit to get his attention. Looking to where his partner in crime was staring, Izumo saw something that made him rub his eyes, before continuing to gaze at the sight in front of the two chunin.

At the end of the road, slowly approaching, was four blotches of red and yellow walking towards the village gates. Two of the blotches of color belonged to two women, which could pass off as twins had it not been the age difference, that many would agree on being quite beautiful in their own right.

The younger looking one having a coat on that looked like a more feminine version of the Fourth Hokage's famous coat. It was light blue with a pattern of dark purple flames at the bottom of it. This coat covered what looked like a flak jacket with a forehead protector sewn on to her arm that had the number nine on it.

One thing that the Chunins could also see was the whisker marks that adorned the girl that instantly sent them into a slight state of alarm from the reports of actions against someone with those exact markings.

The one standing beside her, obviously the mother, was almost immediately recognized as the well-known Kushina Uzumaki, AKA the Red Death or commonly known as the Red-Hot Habanero for her vicious temper.

Kushina wore the same thing that her daughter wore, but had the Konohagakure symbol instead of nine and didn't have the Fourth Hokage style coat adorning her shoulders.

Beside Kushina waddled what seemed to be a little blonde haired girl of four, holding onto her mother's hand tightly as she looked around at her surroundings in child-like awe.

The next person made Izumo and Kotetsu faint as they caught view of the blonde man known as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the Yellow Flash for his famous technique that ended the Third Shinobi War. Minato Namikaze, walking beside his younger daughter wearing his trademark white cloak with yellow flames decorating the bottom and his Konoha headband covered by his hair.

* * *

><p>With Minato, Kushina and the two girls<p>

The four figures walked into the gates of Konoha. The gate guards saw them and stopped them, one fainting outright from seeing their village's hero standing alive and well in front of them.

"Halt. State your name, rank and reason why you are here." The only conscious guard said weakly, obviously trying to stop from fainting. He failed...

"I guess we should have expected that." Minato commented as he sweatdropped at the sight of the two unconscious chunnin.

"That what you get for being so famous in this village." Replied the older of the redheads.

"Hey you are also famous!" argued Minato, making the two girl's heads to go back and forth between their parents as Kushina retorted. "Still! Not as famous as you!"

"Fine fine you win. We should put on our hoods until we get to the Hokage office. We don't want to be starting a commotion now do we?" said Minato, changing the subject due to losing the argument earlier before. The other figure simply nodded and the family of four pulled up their hoods and began to walk into the village.

During their walk they couldn't help but smile. The village was very lively. Everyone children, adults, moms and dads, everyone was happy. Everyone was having a great time just talking and relaxing telling jokes and laughing. They are even having a celebration today.

"Today is mine and Nee-san's birthday isn't it?" Asked the shorter redhead smiling.

"Yep it sure is, and it seems the village is celebrating it." Minato replied a smile coming onto his face at the prospect of meeting his long lost daughter.

"Ohhh I can't wait to see our baby girl!" Kushina squealed in a happy tone.

"Neither can I, we should hurry to the office." They all quickened their face and reached the Hokage office eventually.

* * *

><p>With Naruto in the forest<p>

Naruto glared hatefully at her 'family' as they made their way through the front gate of the village, leaving the two chunin unconscious. Over the last few years of being alone, her resentment and depressive thoughts from her abandonment by her family had evolved into that of pure hatred for the Namikaze family and she couldn't wait until she got the chance to get back at them.

Sure, Nakumo and the little one following them didn't really do anything wrong, but after having such a painful childhood she was the closest outlet for her frustrations. She grinned deviously as her thoughts went wild as to how she would make them pay.

Naruto thought about doing it now, but decided to wait until Nakumo went on a mission outside the village. Naruto may be confident in her skills, but even she couldn't face the entirety of a overly self-righteous and arrogant Konoha alone.

Until then, Naruto would just go and travel the world, and maybe pick up a few students so that she can start her journey of bringing the magical world back from the dead.

Naruto threw one more nasty glare at the family before she went back into her shadow and started to travel away from the village. Fully intent on resurrecting one of the greatest guilds of all time, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

"Another year of this piece of shit celebration. Goddammit, you stupid village when will you ever learn?" Snarled the overly irritated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ever since the Konoha villagers learned of Naruto's death they always had a bigger festival than the years prior on her birthday to celebrate the death of the 'demon'. When they first started, Hiruzen was beyond furious and sickened that the people he represented would joyously celebrate the death of a six year old girl, plus knowing that some of them were probably directly responsible for the little girl's death, and demanded that they all go back home and continue with their daily lives, but since the old Kage didn't have a backbone, the villagers just ignored him and continue mostly because of the council told them to since it was an important day.

The only people who didn't take any participation on this day was only a mere handful. Mostly the people that had consisted of guarding the deceased blonde from harm. They were Anko Mitarashi, who would always disappear into the Forest of Death to visit Naruto's tombstone for the entire day every time the girl's birthday came around, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki. Kakashi Hatake didn't because he knew what his late sensei had wanted for the girl, for Naruto to be seen as a hero. Also his son Asuma Sarutobi, a former member of the Guardian Twelve, was the girl's caretaker when she was an infant till she turned three to where she was sent to the orphanage. Most of the clan heads didn't either, due to their respect for the girl's sacrifice, unless it happened to be Fugaku when he was alive, but most people in their clans did. There were a few more out in the village as well, including the Ichiraku family.

Hiruzen was staring at a piece of paper in his hands. It was a drawing given to him from Naruto on the day before her death, it was a picture of Naruto holding the hands of the old man and Anko, while smiling and it had the words 'My Family!' above the figures, he and Anko had both been overjoyed to that she considered them a part of her little family, especially Anko, then the shitty villagers had to go and kill her the next day. _"She would have been eleven by now wouldn't she? I can't help but feel guilty for all of this, if only I had a fucking backbone to stand up against the assholes on the council, this would have never happened. I'm sorry Minato-chan, Kushina-chan, I failed you."_ He thought to himself. Right as he finished his sad thoughts, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Leave! I will not be seeing anybody today!" yelled the Sandaime in a strong voice. This would get most people to leave even low to mid-leveled Jounins. But there was still yet another knock on the door. The old man became annoyed and was about to get up and see who it was until he heard a yell from the other side.

"What the Hell, are you a pansy!? Just fucking kick it open!" yelled the familiar voice of someone from the other side of the door and moments later the door flung opened to reveal four figures. When Hiruzen saw who it was his eyes widened, he started to go pale as tears started running down his face and he fainted. '_Shit.'_

After half an hour, the old Kage recovered from his black out, laying on his couch.

"Ugh… What just happened?" He groaned rubbing his aching head. "Well you saw us and then you fainted," Chirped someone that sounded like a young girl. Sarutobi looked over to see who was in his office and his eyes widened once again.

"Minato? Kushina? Is that really you?" he asked still not believing who he is seeing.

"Yup! Alive and kicking, we're back from training Nakumo." Kushina replied with a face splitting grin. Hiruzen got up from the couch and straightened himself.

"Since we have finished training Nakumo to control her chakra and the fox, we have come back to Konoha to see how much Naruto has grown." Minato said excitedly to the Sarutobi clan head. Hiruzen just nodded, he seemed to take it in one at a time.

"So where is my baby girl?" asked Kushina in an excited voice eager to see her eldest daughter, Minato and their daughters too. "Yeah! Where's Nee-san?" Nakumo asked, excited to finally meet her twin sister. Hiruzen then frowned at the family, confusing both Kushina, Nakumo and Minato, their last family member, Akane, just played with the papers on the desk.

"I'm sorry Minato, Kushina." Said Hiruzen sadly looking down, ashamed to face the parents of the deceased blonde.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Minato, a sense of growing dread in his stomach with each growing second.

"Naruto was hated by the village. Every birthday there would be mobs that would beat, torture and abuse her till she was nearly almost dead. There were even assassinations attempts on her life. I'm sorry Minato, Kushina I couldn't protect her, she died on her sixth birthday." Minato, Kushina and their new eldest daughter's eyes widened. They were shocked to hear this, they thought that Naruto would be treated as a hero with mild hate from the population for what she held, instead their daughter was beaten until she died.

"Then why the Hell are they all celebrating!? Why are they celebrating Naruto-chan's birthday!?" yelled Kushina, she was furious, enraged by the village's actions for letting this happen to her daughter.

"That is because today is a celebration of Naruto's death." Said Hiruzen sadly as he bowed his head staring at the picture in his wrinkled old hands with tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT!" Both Minato and Kushina yelled it was so loud that that the whole village heard them. The three Namikaze's were furious! Completely and utterly pissed off. So mad that if Hiruzen hadn't placed a full barrier around the office, Kushina would most likely go into the celebrating village and kill everyone in sight and not give a single damn about their grieving families or the consequences. Hiruzen on the other hand, being inside the barrier with the enraged blonde and redheads, was completely terrified for his life. He was on the verge of pissing himself and dieing from a heart attack due to their KI, the family was sending glares towards the old man.

"What happened to my daughter!" Minato roared. Hiruzen almost screamed in terror unbefitting a Kage.

"During her six birthday there was another mob attack. Naruto managed to survive and tried hiding in one of the forests, but apparently someone found her and drug her deep into the Forest of Death." Kushina tried to say something but the old Kage cut her off. "It doesn't end there. The day after, when she didn't show up at Anko's or her own home or the hospital, we sent out search parties, Kakashi was the one to find her blood in the Forest of Death, he believes that they probably threw her body into one of the rivers after beating her, because he couldn't find her scent afterwards." Said the Sandaime as he took a breath, meaning he was done. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family were speechless. They had gotten even more pissed than before.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" asked Kushina who clearly had rage surfacing in her voice. "I tried, I had search parties combing everywhere within the Land of Fire's borders, but the council forced me to stop after three months and when some of the clan heads or another family tried to adopted her, they denied their request." He told the fiery redhead.

"I'm going to make them pay," Minato snarled as he gripped his Hirashin kunai. He was just about to bolt out the door with Kushina and his daughter following him.

"Minato! Kushina! Stop!" Hiruzen shouted. They both stopped and glared at him. "What do you want?" Kushina snarled ferally.

"This," The old monkey summoner held his hand out with the picture Naruto gave him five years ago. Minato and Kushina walked over to him and took the drawing and looked at it confused. "What is it?" asked Kushina

"It was from Naruto, the day before she died." Replied Hiruzen this shocked both Minato and Kushina and they started to sob as they looked at the the last picture their eldest daughter ever drew, without even knowing who her real family was (evil chuckle from author).

"We are going to turn this piece of shit village around!" Exclaimed Minato slamming his hand on the desk, after a moment of silence. Hiruzen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked. Minato grinned as he looked at the four people with him, "I am going to take back the mantle of Hokage and first thing I am going to do is dismantle the civilian council." After his speech, everyone except a confused Akane had grins on their faces.

"I like that idea, it means I can re-retire!" said Hiruzen with a laugh and now smiling. "I'm in too!" said Kushina now clinging onto her husband's arm. "I'm with you daddy!" Nakumo shouted as she grabbed Akane from off the floor, where she had been eating a council member's request to build a shopping mall, while taking off of the Academy.

"Now lets give Konoha some hell of the hell they introduced my daughter to," Said Minato and they walked out of the door to destroy the civilian council and sieze anything of value that they have for retribution for what they did to his eldest child.

* * *

><p>Eight Hours After the meeting with Hiruzen<p>

Naruto was now currently walking down one of the dirt roads of the forest now that she had finally gotten out of the surrounding area of Konohagakure and was just listening to the sounds of the different wildlife.

She looked up at the trees and saw a messenger Hawk resting from a long flight, and under a bush she could make out a coiled up garden snake, and over in a small clearing, she could make out a little kid in a cage. _'Yes this is the kind of adventure I've been waiti-WAIT A KID!'_ Naruto quickly looks back over to the clearing and sees what is, quite clearly, a little girl no older than nine years old with shoulder length blue hair sleeping in a hunter's cage wearing what seemed to be torn up rags.

There was a small group of seven bandits sitting with their backs facing the cage. Naruto quickly walked silently over to the group and overheard their conversation about the kid.

"-that whore didn't even know what was coming when we stormed her house," a large man with a scarred cheek said with a lecherous grin.

"Yeah she didn't even have time to scream before we had shut her trap for good." A thinner one said also with a slight slur.

"We gonna sell the girly to those slavers in Iwa or what?" The man that seemed to be the leader asked.

"Yeah boss. She looks to be a purty one, especially with that blue hair, and will certainly catch a good price from them perverts in the slave aucti-." That was all he had been able to say before he found himself without the means to talk as his body exploded.

The other bandits could only look in shock and slight fear as their partner was suddenly blown up, by what seemed to be a small floating blue orb that had entered his back.

They all looked around the clearing trying to find the source of their friend's untimely end when four more also lost the means to continue. Naruto looked on at the situation with cold apathy. She hated people who did this sort of thing to others, probably a byproduct of her being abandoned during her childhood. The last two got back to back looking around the clearing, only to hear what sounded to be a girl's voice yelling, "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** They were then completely fried and electrocuted by a massive blast of lightning.

She made her way over to the young girl, when she suddenly felt her energy level in Chakra. It wasn't huge like Naruto's had been, but it wasn't something to laugh at either with the age of the girl. Somewhere around High chunin level.

She opened the gate by turning the lock into a small bomb and slowly started to wake the girl up. She stirred and blinked her hazel eyes and then, almost in the blink of an eye, backed up into the corner of the cage staring and shivering at Naruto in fear.

Naruto looked on in sympathy and said, "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you, the bandits are dead now, there's nothing here to be afraid of."

The blue haired girl looked over the older girl's shoulder and saw the now destroyed corpses of the bandits and looked at Naruto with something that looked like a mix between awe, fear and gratefulness.

Naruto looked at the girl and asked the killer question. " Do you know what happened to your mother?" The little girl stared at Naruto then let the waterworks pore.

The petite girl quickly sprang up and hugged Naruto like she was a lifeline for safety.

She started sobbing and telling Naruto how her mother had kept her away from villages and lived in the woods after they tried to take their home after her father died, and how her mother was and had always been paranoid around others, but one day those bandits came and knocked on the door.

Her mother didn't even have time to ask them what they were there for before they had killed her. She went on and on about how she wished it had never happened and did all those other things kids do when their mother gets killed right in front of them.

Naruto asked the girl, after she had calmed down from the sobs that racked her body, what her name was. She said that her mother never told her their last name, but she had always called her Levy.

The name got a start from Naruto, due to it being the same as the woman who wrote the letter in the cave those hundreds of years ago.

Naruto couldn't help but see herself in the kid, she knew the pain of a lost childhood and would always remember. Naruto gazed at her for a while longer before asking her, "Would you like to travel with me?"

The bluenette looked at the older girl with hope and nodded yes while bringing her into another of her sobbing hugs saying thank you over and over, even adding Nee-san to the sentences.

While they walk away to get some rest she looked at him for a moment, thinking something over, and then asked. "Levy-chan, how would you like to become strong, to be able to fight for your family and friends?"

Levy looked over to the former blonde with glee and an undertone of seriousness in her eyes and said, "Yeah I want to, Naruto-Neesan!"

Levy calling Naruto her sister, warmed the mage's heart. Her saying that, meant she had someone to fight for and finally had a family.

"Well then, Levy-chan, I am going to make you into a Mage."

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the second chapter, I will mostly be trying to get my Team 13 story up to speed so that I can stop getting so many reviews asking about it. For Levy, she will be one of the only Fairy Tail members I put in the new Fairy Tail, she is basically the long lost descendant of the Levy we know. Her magic will be mainly Rune Magic and Picto Magic. For future chapters I am thinking of adding Gaara and his siblings to Fairy Tail, Gaara will have Sand God Slayer Magic. Temari will have Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Magic, Requip and Weapon Magic; Kankuro will have Bickslow's magic to use with his puppets and the Bickslow puppets.<strong>

**For the Namikaze family, their return in this chapter unlike with the original story has them actually caring for Naruto, only they're a bit too late and learned of her 'death'. The reason why Kakashi believes they dumped Naruto into a river is because the magic library thing hid her scent behind a barrier.**

**ColorS Magic is formed as a small book with an intricately decorated cover, bearing the device's name. In the Fairy Tail anime, it closely resembles a rectangular box, with its front decorated by the object's name, placed almost in its center and by a pair of round, mirror-like objects or drawings superimposed on, from the top to the bottom, a darker-colored rectangle with jagged borders and a decorated round drawing resembling a mirror's frame, which is in turn surrounded by four decorations, reminiscent of arrows pointing outwards.**

**Color Alteration: ColorS Magic can be used to change the color of the clothes the user is wearing, just by sliding over the mirror-like surface on the item. It is popular among girls.**

**The ones I've decided to be in Fairy Tail so far besides the ones already mentioned:**

**Yugito- TakeOver Magic: Demon Soul, Cat Claws Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic and Will-O-Wisp Magic.**

**Juugo- TakeOver Magic: Beast Soul, Blast Magic.**

**Isaribi- TakeOver Magic: Animal Soul, Water Magic.**

**Rin Tohsaka- Crystal Make Magic, Gem Magic, Bullet Magic and Rune Magic.**

**Rider- Stone Eyes Magic, Requip, Pegasus Magic.**

**Caster Extra- Mirror Magic, Rune Magic, Requip, Kitsune Magic and Will-O-Wisp Magic.**

**Anko- Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Snake Magic, Fire Magic and Wind Magic.**

**and**

**Haku- Ice Make Magic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Land of Waves, And A Possible Recruit?

* * *

><p><strong>For <strong>'**emilbootanimefreak' I put in a little argument towards the end that you might like and find familiar. I do not own any animes I might use in here, I wish I did but that will never happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Year after Naruko leaves, The Hokage's Office<strong>

Five figures were standing in front the Yondaime's desk, waiting for the grim blonde to give the newly made team seven, their mission. Standing on the far left was girl of thirteen years of age with purple hair, brown eyes, a large double edged broadsword strapped to her back and wore a dark red battle kimono, without sleeves, skin tight black biker shorts and a forehead protector tied to her belt. This girl was Ami Uzuki, the younger sister of Yugao Uzuki, an aspiring swords mistress and a rabid hater of fangirls.

Next to Ami was Nakumo Uzumaki-Namikaze, wearing what she wore the time she returned to Konoha except now she also had a Konoha headband across her forehead and dual wakizashis attached to her back, she was no longer the overly happy girl after learning of her sister's death. Next to Kushina, who was the team's sensei, was Sasuke Uchiha, the 'last' loyal Uchiha, he wore a long sleeved blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. He also wore white shorts and a headband on his forehead like his crush Nakumo, he had taken a turn for the better after the council was disbanded and Danzo executed for making Itachi slaughter his clan. Speaking of which, his older brother returned to Konoha after the truth behind the massacre was released and became the Jounin instructor for the newly made genin team eight.

Last, but not least, on the far right was the former ROOT agent Sai Shimura, with his usual attire of a half shirt, long pants and headband covering his forehead, with a tanto strapped to his back and a scroll attached to his side. They made up Team Seven which was now getting a mission from Minato.

"Alright Team Seven, what would you like? Walking the dogs of the Inuzuka Clan, spending time with the Kurama clan heiress or painting the Ninja Academy's fences?" He suddenly heard Lady Shijimi's voice ring out, "NO! TORA!" He sighed, "Or capturing Tora."

Nakumo then exploded as her patience ran out, "DAD! Please give us something that could actually count as real ninja work!" The Yondaime could only chuckle at his daughter and before the academy instructor, Iruka, next to him could go into rant mode, he asked. "Kushi-chan, do you think they are ready?" Kushina looked like she was thinking, before nodding her head as a confirmation to her husband's question. "Alright then, Team Seven will be given the C-Rank Mission of escorting and protecting Tazuna, a bridge builder, to his home in the Land of Waves and stay there until he has completed of the bridge he is working on." He received a 'Hai' from the Team as they started to head out to collect the drunk old man.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Two figures were seen walking towards wave. One of these figures is the now twelve year old Naruto 'Uzumaki' Vermillion. Alongside her is a young girl wearing her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is now tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. The girl is currently wearing a orange dress with a white ribbon on the top. This was the ten year old Levy who had taken to calling Naruto her older sister and has taken the last name Vermillion like Naruto, thus was very devoted to her. She had also developed a hatred for the idiots in Konoha and Naruto's 'family', almost on par with Naruto's own hatred

It had been a very fun year for the duo. They had traveled to many different villages like Land of Tea, the ruined Land of Whirlpools and the Land of Stones. They had also practiced their respective magics for most of the year. Levy, after a painful Chakra Conversion Seal had taken an interest in Rune Magic and Picto Magic, showing her love to draw and read after being taught to read and write by Naruto. Naruto had also worked on her magic, growing more efficient in Lightning Magic and Bomb Magic, to where they were made less magic consuming to use.

The small family of two was now traveling to the Land of Waves, they had heard the area's economy had been taken over by a rich tyrant of a man named Gato who had many connections and a ton of money. Naruto decided they would go and see if they couldn't "persuade" Gato to leave the Land of Waves alone. If he refused, well they would just have to kill him. Though they were also going in response to the rumors of The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi would be in the area due to his services being used by Gato.

Naruto wanted to see what a fearsome and legendary man like Zabuza was actually like.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

Naruto and Levy were traveling through the trees, hoping to get to Wave quicker and avoid any bandits that may be on the main road to the poor country. They started going pretty quickly when they suddenly heard loud voices and fighting noises. Naruto jumped down to the ground and approached the clearing the noises were coming from, getting ready for the approaching fight.

When they reached the clearing, both Naruto's and Levy's blood went cold instantly, there standing only a few yards away from the two mages was two of their targets of hatred, Nakumo and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, both of whom seemed to be working their hardest to free a pale, emotionless boy from a water sphere from a man's, who they quickly identified as Zabuza Momochi, water technique. The two of them were tempted to go down there and beat the group's collective asses into the cold, moist ground, but resisted, knowing full well that the two Fairies were on a mission at the moment.

They did stick to the bushes to watch the rest of the fight though, it consisted of Kushina going in one on one with the water clones of Zabuza while, Nakumo and an arrogant looking emo performed an impressive show of teamwork with a chaukrum that managed to distract Zabuza from his technique long enough for the pale boy to get out of it. From there the fight was pretty one-sided, which consisted of Kushina and her team beating the shit out of Zabuza.

Naruto and Levy nearly groaned in disappointment when the fight ended with a few bursts of senbon and a quick hunter-nin style of running away. They waited until Team seven and Kushina had left the area with the bridge builder that Gato wanted dead, before the two girls jumped back up into the trees once more, going in a far faster pace than the Konoha genin team.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Land of Waves<strong>

Walking down the streets of the town was almost unbearable for the team of Naruto and Levy. The sight of all the poor people and the beatings from the town thugs made them remember terrible things that made their blood boil in hatred. They had decided to get a few food items for the next trip they take out of town, and even throw in a bit more of their money than usual for it. They had plenty of money due to Naruto's activities as a bounty hunter. When they had left the shop it wasn't long before they saw some of the thugs that had worked for Gato, beating up on some random person who were trying to survive off the streets.

This started to really tick off the Mages and before the bandits could react, the thugs suddenly found themselves on the receiving end off a few concussions courtesy of Naruto's Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist. The bandits are knocked into the alleyway they were in front of where strands of shadow came out of nowhere and quickly ended their train of thought permanently. The two mages could now hear the pained cries of a young boy that sounded around Levy's age.

When Levy first saw the boy, her face erupted into a large blush. The boy, who looked to be close to eleven, was covered in grime, dirt and what seemed to be scraps of metal. Followed by a measly rag that only covered him a small amount. This however didn't get rid of was his long, spiky black hair, that reached down to the middle of his back. He has red eyes with what seemed to be naturally slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. The boy looked up at Levy from the ground and had the same reaction, a instant blush, something that Naruto saw and was inwardly glad about. Naruto bent down to the boy's level and asked softly. "Are you okay, my name is Naruto, and this is Levy." The boy gives a nod of confirmation of being okay, with a slight distrusting look before saying. "My names Ryuzaki." Levy sported another blush from the name that seemed to resound in her ears.

Naruto, once again, asked. "Ryuzaki, do you know where your parents are?" Ryuzaki looked confused when the issue of his parents came up, Naruto could slightly empathize when he said. "My parents? I haven't known my parents since I was born." Naruto saw, now that she took a good look, that Ryuzaki with several bad bruises on his body and an infected cut on his right arm, that would most likely scar and even a few cuts that, left untreated, could become much more fatal.

Naruto offered her hand. "Ryuzaki, we're going to be in town for a while, so why don't we get you fixed up and fed?" The boy looked up at her in a bit of slight mistrusting hope and said. "Really? Thank you, I would much appreciate that." While glancing a bit at Levy and blushing in small amounts, something the bluenette completely missed. Naruto, though, didn't miss it and thought about how amusing the relationship between Ryuzaki and Levy would be.

Naruto picked up Ryuzaki by his uninjured arm, something that shocked the black haired eleven year old, placing the boy's arm around her shoulders and started lifting him to the Hotel Naruto and Levy had planned on staying at until they left the Land of Waves. Once they had gotten there, Naruto had Levy treat Ryuzaki to keep him stable, plus getting a few laughs from Naruto as she caught Levy's blush when they had to take off the boy's ripped up shirt and had a large supper, something Ryuzaki enjoyed a great deal of, if his rampage through his plate was any significance, right before Naruto put them into the beds to sleep. While Naruto laid on the couch in their two bed suite, she thought about the situation she found herself currently residing in.

She decided that she would wait until a few days had passed or until the crime lord made an appearance, since she had already known, from the eavesdropping and spying done by her spy runes, that it would take Zabuza some time to rest and the Bridge that was being built.

Yes she would wait until just the right time to take her chance and completely dismembered Gato. Who knows, afterwards she might take that boy they picked up along with them on their travels and teach him the Magic he chooses. She knew that Ryuzaki and Levy would become great friends with each other and maybe more if they were lucky. Naruto's last coherent thought before falling asleep was how much teasing she would be able to do with the two younger children. These thought of individuals shivered in fear unconsciously in their sleep as they felt something evil coming from their new older sister in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's mindscape<strong>

"**Yo Kit,"** Kurama said raising a paw as he summoned his container to her mindscape. "**I've got an interesting deal to make with you."** Naruto quickly raised a black eyebrow at his statement. "What do you mean? What's in store for me?"

Kurama chuckled at the girl, "**I thought that'd be the first thing you'd ask, for the deal I would like to have free access to your senses by being able to see, feel, smell and taste what you do-"** Naruto nodded impatiently interrupting him. "What do I receive from the deal?"

Kurama just swatted a tail at the cage door, "**I wasn't done Kit, I also want you to change your mindscape to where it's a forest and the cage is just a collar."** The giant demon said as he sighed, "**In return I will teach you Demon Slayer Magic…"**

That statement instantly got the Jinchuuriki's attention. "Why would you teach me magic that can kill even the Bijuu?" Naruto asked in curiosity, prompting Kurama to laugh at his containers antics. "**I wanted to teach it to you, so that you could have a good defense against Jinchuuriki or my own kind, plus it will help our relationship,"** He said and he brought his snout down to Naruto's level. "**All I ask in return for teaching you Demon Slayer Magic, is being able to see, feel, taste and smell what you do, along with having your mindscape a forest that I can roam around freely with the seal as a collar."**

Naruto thought on it as she brought her hand to her chin, "That's a good bargain, you have a deal Kurama!" She said as she shook the large claw on his right index finger. "Then it's a deal," The giant demon said, "**I will start teaching you tomorrow night, go get some sleep Gaki."**

* * *

><p><strong>Three days Later<strong>

Naruto walked into the large clearing and stopped to look around in shock, it had been utterly destroyed and in the middle of the destruction was one of the things that she hated most, Nakumo, the redhead was being shaken awake by the fake hunter nin from earlier. Naruto quickly re-quipped into her horned skull mask and a ragged black cloak, and placed a insubstantiality rune on her body to make her seem like ghost that only Nakumo could see, as the redhead came awake. Naruto silently glided up behind the Hunter nin and watched as Nakumo blinked her weary blue eyes.

Naruto were surprised by the tear marks on the Namikaze's face; she raised an eyebrow as the Ice user reached out to choke the Genin, but instead shook the girl's shoulder at the last second as the hunter nin spoke in a melodious voice, "Hey, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here!"

Nakumo sat up slowly, she was slightly creeped out by the black clad skull figure that seemed to be made of hazy black smoke that stood behind the young girl/boy that had woken her. "Hello Nee-san, who are you?" She asked the young girl/boy in front of her. "My name is Haku, are you ok?" The now named Haku said. Nakumo looked back at the figure behind Haku, "Um, who is that?" She asked.

Haku looked behind to find nothing, "What do you mean? I don't see anything." Haku said as the hunter nin looked back at the redhead in confusion. Nakumo just shook her head. '_I guess I'm just seeing things.'_ She thought as she noticed the basket Haku was carrying. She never noticed the Kurama half tensing up inside her seal as he felt his other half emanating from the specter. "What are you collecting herbs for, Nee-san?"

With that the two of them talked for a little bit collecting the herbs that Haku needed, Naruto smirked as she kept hovering over Haku, scaring her 'sister' with her demonic appearance. After a while, Haku got up from his/her squatting position and bade goodbye to the redhead. "By the way…" Haku said as he/she reached the tree line. "I'm a boy," That simple statement got Nakumo to drop her jaw to the ground and start spluttering. "Bull Shit! No boy is that pretty!" She shouted after the smirking hunter nin as Naruto followed Zabuza's apprentice.

Naruto sighed and looked at the boy from what her nose could identify, she blinked and then realized where she had smelled the boy's scent, she came up behind the hunter nin, placing her hand over his mouth, with a kunai at his throat and asked, "How Zabuza doing?"

Seeing the boy go stiff at the contact and mention of his master, Naruto smiled, undoing her runes effect so the boy could see her skull mask and said, "Relax boy… I'm not going to attack or anything like that, It's just I wanted to talk to you and Zabuza, I have the gut feeling that Gato won't hold up his part of the deal with you and your _friend_. Thing is my gut is usually right about these things..."

Haku raised his eyebrow in a silent form of asking and Naruto understood as she explained about her life, especially how her parents abandoned her for the redhead that Haku had been talking to, and how she trusted her gut on certain people, Haku blinked in shock and disbelief when Naruto took her hand away as he asked, "How are you still sane after all of that?"

Naruto chuckle and said, "Because I found people who care for me no matter how small the group is right now..." The girl then smirked. "And who said I wasn't partially insane?"

Haku smiled then asked, "So what do you suggest Zabuza-sama and I do, if Gato does betray us?"

"Join me in recreating Fairy Tail… you wouldn't have to run from Kiri anymore and you would be able to gain the ability to use magic and learn different techniques."

Haku raised a slender eyebrow and asked, "How do you know I'm a medic?" Naruto grinned and spoke, "I was standing behind you the entire time you were talking to Nakumo..."

Haku shivered at the prospect of not being able to sense the person behind him, grinned and giggled as Naruto released her grip on the Ice users mouth, they talked together so Haku could learn more about this magic, when they heard people calling for Nakumo. "I need you to scream so that I can fill little Nakumo with fear, since I made her see me while I was standing over you," Naruto said as she smiled when they heard the voices calling for the redhead.

Haku nodded and gave a terrified fake scream catching everyone in the clearing's attention as Nakumo ran towards Kushina who was smiling softly at her daughter, until they heard the scream.

Naruto and Haku hid in the trees above where they had been standing, Naruto cloaking their presence and using magic to cover a couple of trees with splatters of blood. The mage revealed in the terror on the two redhead's faces as they saw the blood soaked trees and Nakumo fell to her knees as she noticed a torn piece of pink fabric that had the same design as Haku's yukata.

* * *

><p><strong>Another four days later<strong>

It had been a week since Naruto and Levy had found and helped Ryuzaki, and they could honestly say that the eleven year old was a new permanent part of their entourage, as well as Naruto recruiting Haku and terrifying her 'family'. Ryuzaki liked their small group a lot and they liked him as well, but Naruto's devious mind could already tell that there was going to be a large future spark between the two children.

When Ryuzaki had asked about them being travelers, Levy went into her small rant mode, AKA lecture mode that Naruto so lovingly dubbed, holding the magic tome that she was currently studying over her head, about how they're Mages who are traveling the world to recreate the old ways and see the world. Ryuzaki's rough question of what's a Mage and Magic lead Naruto to explain the differences of a Mage and a Ninja, Magic and Jutsu, Eternano and Chakra, while Levy showed off a bit and introduced Ryuzaki to her type of Magic, showing him all the things she could do with her runes and Picto magic. Ryuzaki had been fascinated with the many types of magic abilities that they could use, especially when Naruto took them to a large clearing to show off her Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, and even asked if he could become a mage and join their little group.

Naruto had been surprised when she checked his reserves of Chakra for the conversion and found out the boy had half the amount that Naruto had when she first applied the seal to learn magic. This would help the black haired boy use some stronger type's of Magic techniques and Naruto already had an idea about what kind, especially after seeing his fascination with her Dragon Slayer Magic.

After asking Ryuzaki if he would like to join their group in recreating the Fairy Tail guild, and the young boy's immediate reply of yes, Naruto introduced him to the Chakra conversion seal where, after a ton of pain and slight whimpers, that Ryuzaki tried to pass off as the squirrels in the trees, Ryuzaki came out with a rather large supply of Magic.

Nothing like Naruto's size, but it was definitely a lot more than what should be normal. When Ryuzaki was allowed to pick his own magic, he felt drawn to the Dragon Slayer lacrimas, much like Naruto had when she saw the Lightning Dragon Slayer gem. Ryuzaki ended up learning the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, a magic that like Naruto's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to eat their element and use the different spells of that type of Dragon Slaying.

Ryuzaki was very determined when it came to the studies of learning how to use his magic and was already slightly able to cover his body in a flexible coat of Iron and able to eat anything that happened to be metal, giving him a good defense against any weapon made of metal an opponent might use.

Naruto was currently walking down the street alone, her new family having gone back to the hotel after training for the day, when out of nowhere comes a little boy with a bucket hat who was banging on the doors of the houses, yelling for somebody to help. He looked around very frantically and she can only imagine what happened. "Hey kid, what happened? What's wrong?" The boy looked at her and with an extremely distraught look. "Gato is attacking the bridge! We need help!" The boy yelled answering a lot of the mage's questions. Naruto quickly left the boy to collect his help, then she took off towards the bridge.

As she is quickly running towards the small harbor she pulls out a small mirror with a golden handle on it and channels magic into it. The mirror quickly starts to glow before dimming, revealing the face of Levy.

"Hey Nee-san, what do you need?" The bluenette asked with a laid-back tone, before she sees the older girl's serious face as she looked up from her book and promptly switched moods.

"Levy-chan, Gato is making his move, there's a good chance that Zabuza will show up there so I want you to get our supplies and Ryuzaki ready to go." Levy takes on a thoughtful face before nodding a confirmation.

Naruto shuts off the mirror that she made, requipping her skull mask and black cape, and zeros in on the teleportation Rune, that she left on the bridge incase they needed a quick escape, to get to where she is going quickly. It wasn't long before she arrived on the bridge and found, to her amusement, a large mist over the area where metal clashing together was heard and a giant ice mirror dome where she can see a duckass-haired boy and Nakumo fighting Haku in his hunter nin uniform.

The girl with the purple hair, was doing her best with her sword out to keep the bridge builder safe from any threats, but she seemed to want to join in on the battle with Zabuza just from the killer intent in the air, from where Naruto stood, it seemed that the girl was having an orgasm just from said killing intent. It was really funny to watch all of the Konoha shinobi trying to do something. After watching for a little while Naruto noticed Nakumo start to use Kurama's power after the supposed death of the duckass-haired boy. Naruto had never really tried out Kurama's power, except for when he was teaching her Demon Slaying magic, but now, she can honestly say that was something that might be hard to beat.

She thought she might have fallen asleep for a little while, because the next thing she knows Haku is racing towards Zabuza as Kushina got ready to stab the ink? restrained man through the chest. Naruto quickly threw one of her lower powered bombs into the pavement of the bridge between the two famous ninja, causing it to blow up and separate the redhead from Zabuza and Haku. She starts to get up from her spot on the bridge when she hears a lot of noise on the other end of the pseudo battlefield along with some mock clapping. '_Finally,'_ Naruto thought as she saw Gato appearing with a lot of thugs behind him.

Something told Naruto that the ugly midget had planned to get rid of anyone who had survived the Shinobi battle and from what she see, if she doesn't drop in and deal with him, he'll succeed. The ninja all looked pretty tired from their battle and probably wouldn't get out of the fight without some major casualties. He starts ranting about people lower than him and other things, Naruto sighs at the classic 'I'm better than you tone' and takes action by placing a voice disruption Rune on her voice box and started channeling a small bit of her Thunder Palace magic to cause the sky to grow darker.

To the the shinobis, civilians and Bandits standing on the bridge it seemed like the very atmosphere of the battlefield had gotten darker as the sky rumbled, lightning flashing across the now stormy sky and they all received a certain chilled feeling, but oddly it felt controlled.

Then in the middle of the bridge between Gato's army and the shinobi, cracks of what seemed to be fire began to grow and start to consume a large portion of the bridge between the two forces. The flames grew and danced, before they were finally covering the whole battlefield. The ninja's and the thugs were waiting for the worst, when suddenly a terrifying voice filled the air.

_**"Gato, I'm afraid that your reign of terror is at it's end."**_ what sounded like an augmented child's voice no older than that of the Genin, but held a much more deadlier and demonic tone that you would often fantasize hearing in horror novels.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked a suddenly terrified Gato as he looked around, his bandits backing away as they noticed a puddle growing beneath him and the fact that whatever this thing was, was singling the billionaire out, "If its money I can give you all you want."

_**"No little Tyrant, what I want is the retribution due for all the suffering that you have bestowed upon Wave and it's countless people."**_ This time the voice was more centered and it seemed like it was coming from the middle of the now blazing battle field.

To the Gato and his thug's growing horror, while the Konoha and missing ninja watched in shock, a hand suddenly burst from the burning floor that the fighters stood on, prompting Tazuna to pass out frothing at the mouth. Next an arm formed from the blaze, grabbing the bridge and started to pull the rest of it's body out of the ground, starting to look more human like figure, only instead of a normal human head, a horned skull replaced it, prompting Nakumo to gasp in horror as she recognised the figure that had been hovering over Haku before the boy's 'death'.

It revealed a horned figure who seemed to be the same height as Nakumo, confirming their earlier thoughts on it possibly being a child, wearing a ripped black cloak with a horned skull mask covering his/her features. The being itself wasn't unnerving, but the aura he/she put off almost gave the civilians and thugs heart attacks.

_**"Do you have any last words, Gato?"**_ The masked figure asked in a way that sounded like he/she hadn't just casually admitted to the future act of slaughtering all of the bandits and Gato. Really freaking out some of them.

Gato looked frantically at the being and his thugs and yelled with a scared look. "G-get h-him you swines, it's just one kid, how tough can he be?!"

The thugs seemed to get somewhat of an air of confidence when he put it that way and they still had the promise of money hanging in front of their eyes. With what might pass for mighty war cry for weaklings, the thugs took off running towards Naruto, who they could now feel had an aura of boredom around her. She slowly raised her hand up, and without making any hand signs which was noted up by the ninjas, lazily held her hands towards the mouth of her mask that opened like it was an actual jaw, inhaling deeply.

In the wind the thugs and Shinobi could hear the being's voice, which held a silent scream of future danger for the thugs, roaring. _**"**__**Fire Devil's Rage**__**."**_

To the shock of all that was there, fire blasted out from her mouth in a massive wave, incinerating all of the thugs. The thugs screamed out in utter pain as they could feel the flames burning the flesh instantly from their bones. Even Kushina and Zabuza, who have seen many techniques in their time, were awed, yet extremely frightened at such an extreme power and the being using the attack wasn't using any hand signs!

The noise of the thugs' screaming out for help completely stopped throwing a blanket of eerie silence over the burnt battlefield once more. Gato looked like he had already peed his pants for a second time and started to make a run for the unoccupied side of the bridge, only to trip and fall rather pathetically on a discarded stone. The masked being slowly walked over to the tyrant seemingly taking her time, prolonging the maddening effect she was causing on pitiful midget.

Once she was only a few more feet away from her target, Gato went to scream one last time "Please, please don't kill me! I'll give you whate-!" Gato's pleas of mercy were abruptly cut off by his own short and last pained scream as the being above him raised her hand, "_**Fire Demon's Hell Blaze!"**_ The midget was instantly covered by what seemed to be a grinning skull of fire that reduced his flesh, organs and muscles to ashes in a second, the blaze outlining his charred skeleton, before that too turned to ash and blew away on the coming wind of the brewing storm.

Naruto let out a sigh, she had finally accomplished what she had come here for, it was time to get back to Levy and Ryuzaki, then meet up with Haku and possibly Zabuza. Naruto made to go back into her flames when she sensed a disturbance in the air. She quickly teleported away to the Rune placed on the bridge, dodging the rush attack performed by Nakumo and Kushina with such finesse that screamed experience in teamwork. Naruto knew the two of them were strong, but she hadn't prepared herself for a fight with her 'family' yet, not that the fools knew who she was.

Naruto groaned, she needed to get this done quickly and had just the way to do it while making her family angry. She landed on the ground a few yards away from them, taking an easy stance as she looked directly at the younger of the two redheads. "_**Hmm, Nakumo Namikaze, said to be the younger sister of Konoha's Demon brat… Oooh and Kushina the fallen Uzumaki!"**_ Naruto said in a fake excited tone for the end. "What are you talking about?" Nakumo asked as she looked at the being in front of them, curiosity deep in her voice.

"_**How does it feel knowing that you're one family member short?"**_ Naruto asked ignoring her 'sister's question, causing a tick mark to appear on said girl's head. "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT!?" Kushina shouted angrily as she ripped her katana from it's sheath, confusing the other three of the team. "_**Fufufufu, you'd be surprised about what your own village talks about, saying things like how their beloved Yondaime Hokage and his REAL family abandoned an abomination,"**_ Naruto said immediately pissing off the two Namikaze women. "SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU FREAK! WE NEVER SAW NII-SAN LIKE THAT!" Nakumo roared, some of Kurama's chakra leaking out of the young girl's body at the insults the masked being was spouting.

"_**The clan is disappointed in you, Kushina Namikaze,"**_ Naruto said as she quickly activated her Rune Magic. She sped off towards the mother and daughter who were just getting over the talk they had, looking like a blur to the onlookers, even with Sasuke's Sharingan.

Naruto appeared in front of her old family and yelled, _"__**Great Prison Rune Trigrams!**__"_ and then began attacking random spots on both of the women applying small Runes on them with each hit that would paralyze them for the next hour or so when activated. Nakumo had never felt like this before, she could feel the getting slightly hit by fingers like the Hyuga Juuken, but their new opponent wasn't attacking nerves. After a great deal of confusion, and slightly bruising strikes by the figure, the attacks stopped.

Naruto jumped away after getting enough of the Runes on her attackers. The two women and the other shinobi looked on in confusion until they realized their situation and got ready.

"That's not going to be enough to stop us, so just stand down already so we can take you in." Kushina Uzumaki, who still looked quite tired from her earlier fight with Zabuza, proclaimed looking somewhat arrogant in front of the younger girl.

Naruto looked at the older woman and formed a dangerous smirk that split her face even if it was hidden under her mask into a chaotic grin, which somewhat unnerved the Konoha team.

Naruto spoke in a clear voice, _**"Runes activate,"**_ and before they knew it, Kushina and Nakumo found that they could not move or speak at all as golden chains completely wrapped around their bodies, the only thing they could was blink and move their eyebrows. They were all shocked by what the little girl did and Sasuke was about to attack the being with Ami. Naruto sensed their reactions and performed a quick getaway using her Runes, making the two genin have to stop so they could perform any aid towards the downed women. Naruto chuckled evilly, she could have just left quickly before they reacted, but she wanted to somewhat humiliate her former family. It was very satisfying to say the least.

With a final chaotic laugh at her family's suspense as they noticed her up on one of the rafters. "_**Little Naru-chan also asked me to ask you why did you abandon her? Why didn't you love her?"**_ Naruto said, making her sister and mother scream in pure unadulterated sadness as Zabuza and his apprentice made their escape, before she used another rune to disappear to reach her little sister and Ryuzaki. _'I wonder what they've done while I was fighting?'_ Naruto thought and quickly gained a cheeky grin on her face. _'Kukuku, Time for some good old fashion teasing.'_

* * *

><p>Shortly after Naruto and her little family had left Wave, they were suddenly confronted by Zabuza and Haku standing in their path. "Hold up Gaki," Zabuza said as he took in Naruto's appearance without her ghoulish mask and cloak on. "I have to say you look better without that mask, Haku here tells me that you can make it to where we won't be hunted by Kiri anymore and give us a new power."<p>

Naruto nodded as she started explaining magic to the famous swordsman and it's differences from chakra and jutsu. Zabuza nodded a few times, impressed by what he was hearing. "So is this chakra conversion seal painful?" The Demon hidden in the Mist asked, eliciting a nod from Naruto. "Yes it is only painful due to you chakra coils and chakra being transformed into Eternano containers and magic."

Zabuza smirked cheekily at the notion of having a new power. '_I just have to give up on chakra to do so,'_ He thought before he nodded to the young woman. "We'll do it, when do we start?" Naruto smiled with a cheshire grin as they took Zabuza and Haku to a clearing to start their semi-painful beginning of becoming Mages.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like this chapter? Hopefully you guys know who I designed Ryuzaki after, his description and choice of magic should make it easy for you. <strong>**I am going to be putting up a poll on my profile, it is for the Harem for my Orochimaru's Weapon X story that I am starting back up due to dozens of reviews asking me to continue it.**

**Mages of the New Fairy Tail so far and their magic at this point in the story:**

**Naruto 'Uzumaki' Vermillion-** Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Bomb Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Lightning Magic, Requip, Rune Magic.

**Levy Vermillion**- Rune Magic and Picto Magic.

**Ryuzaki Aiansukin** (Means Iron Skin)**-** Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.

**Zabuza Momochi-** Sword Magic, Mist Magic, Water Dragon Slayer Magic.

**Haku Yuki** (He'll be a boy)**-** Ice Make Magic.

**People I am hoping to bring into the Guild later on:**

**Gaara No Sabaku-** Iron Mountain Earth Magic (Jura from Lamia Scale's magic).

**Temari No Sabaku-** Wind Dragon Slayer, Requip (Requip is only for her Battle Fan).

**Kankuro No Sabaku-** Seith Magic, Figure Eyes Magic, Human Possession Magic.

**Tenten Higurashi-** Requip: The Knight, Telekinesis, Armor Magic, Sword Magic.

**Rock Lee-** Reinforcement Magic, Speed Magic, Strength Magic.

**Neji Hyuga-** Wind Magic, Sky View Magic, Water Magic.

**Rin Tohsaka-** Crystal Make Magic, Gem Magic, Bullet Magic.

**Yugito Nii-** Take over Magic: Demon Soul, Cat Claws magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic (Of the Jinchuuriki to join only Gaara will not know Demon Slaying Magic).

**Tayuya Uzumaki-** Flute Magic, Sound Magic, Illusion Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic.

**Anko Mitarashi-** Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Bind Snake Magic, Snake Magic.

**Killer Bee-** TakeOver Magic: Beast Soul, Lightning and Water Demon Slayer Magic, Requip, Sword Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return to Konoha, The Exams**

**Sorry for the wait, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>A Month Later, Namikaze Mansion<p>

Kushina had seen some very frightening and sickening things in her thirty-nine year life, but when that being, supposedly the same age as her eldest child, used those _unique_ techniques of hers it made the redhead terrified beyond belief. Though, it still hadn't kept her from making a plan with her daughter to attack the masked person when their back was turned. Yes, she will admit that she had underestimated the being that had slaughtered Gato and his men, but it was just so hard to not look down upon someone who is half as old as you are. It wasn't seen from the outside, but Kushina Uzumaki and Nakumo, felt a large sting in their pride when they had been taken down as easily while they had been hit only twice each.

She had a feeling that this wasn't the last time they were going to meet that person and she needed to get ready for the rematch, for her and her family's sake. Especially since that creature seemed to have news pertaining to their deceased daughter/older sister.

Nakumo was a bit jealous, nothing like her Uchiha teammate was, when it came to the show of power that the being performed in front of them. The aura of the person had been simply overwhelming, making it seem like it was a Bijuu standing in front of them and Nakumo knew all too well what it was like to stand in front of a Bijuu, albeit half bijuu, Kyuubi's other half dieing with her older sister. Yet, despite all that, Nakumo felt something familiar about the masked person, something she couldn't describe, but could certainly feel. For a brief second it felt like the sight of the masked being seemed to fill in a hole in her heart that she never noticed, and still couldn't notice now.

She knew one thing for sure, the both of them would definitely meet again, and it probably wouldn't be on the best of terms. Most likely a full out fight due to their attack on the person for no reason.

Sasuke was brooding. Nothing out of the ordinary at all for the 'Last' Uchiha, but he was brooding over an abnormal thought. Where he had shown an ounce of fear when he stood in front of all those bandits and mercenaries, from out of nowhere a figure around his age shows up and kills all of the said bandits and mercenaries along with their meal ticket without even trying. It hurt his pride, but it made him angry at the fact that he was still too weak and had let a stranger, somebody not even affiliated with Konoha, basically save him.

His Uchiha pride would not allow this being to get away with this affront to such an Elite clan and he would find this person one day, just so he could kill the peasant for dirtying the Uchiha's noble name.

Sai as usual had already moved on from the isolated incident, especially the painful process of trying to heal from the pissed off strike from Nakumo to his now bandaged balls.

Ami didn't care, while she didn't show it, she was actually happy that that being had shown up, she was already on her last legs from the intense training Kushina had put them through that week and the tension of probably fighting a legendary swordsman of the Mist.

They all remembered how Inari and Tazuna were now naming their completed bridge "The Great Fire Demon Bridge" after the old man had watched the masked figure rise from the burning bridge slaughter Gato and his army all to free Wave, even though they had been the ones guarding him, they had to hand it to the stranger that they did get rid of Waves problem. He even had a large statue built in the square in the likeness of the demonic figure that he saw rising from the bridge, making it a tall figure shrouded in an old slightly ripped coat with a horned skull for a head that had long black hair falling from the back, the statue even had sharp claws for nails and was holding Gato's head in it's hand as if judging the tyrant's soul. The statue of course quickly got on the nerves of Sasuke, Sakura, Kushina and Nakumo. Sai not really caring anymore about the mission, just wanting to go home so that he can fully make sure that he wasn't pissing blood, along with Ami, who just wanted to get back to training with her older sister and her lover, Hayate.

* * *

><p>With Fairy Tail<p>

Just a few weeks ago, Naruto had seen, horned skull mask to face, her 'family' in the open, and the first thing they do is attack her, especially after she killed Gato and his army to save Wave. She would admit that given enough time, she would have stopped and beat them till they were black and blue, and then kick them while they're down, but she had priorities, like caring for and training her companions. Naruto could see that Ryuzaki and Levy were hitting it off very quickly, and even though it would be a few years before they actually admitted it Naruto could already see their attraction. Haku and Zabuza were actually hitting it off well with the others of their small group, Haku was already working on learning Ice Make Magic, while Zabuza was working of Mist Magic, Water Magic and Sword Magic.

It had been a slow counting down week when Naruko had finally decided to take the Chunin Exams so she could get an official ninja admission for her group and they could get some missions. She knew that she was technically a Mage, but a small part of her still wanted to be at least officially be acknowledged by the law. She had been pumped for finding out where and when they would be, but her dreams came crashing down due the Chunin Exams being in Konohagakure this year. Though, after much thinking and talking with the members of their group, she decided that would be a perfect place to finally take her sister down, in front of everyone in the stinking village watching watching!

Naruto was going to enter the Konoha Chunin Exams, which was in the next three months, as a Ronin, along with the aid of Ryuzaki and Levy, Haku and Zabuza being their 'sensei's' that would show up later on. She needed to start training Levy harder, so her Rune magic would be better for battle situations. She wouldn't be as strong as Ryuzaki, who seemed to be a natural, and Naruto for a while, but that was mainly due to experience and more training time. Naruto could already sense a great potential in the black haired metal eating boy when it came to his magical career.

So here they were, all three of them walking down the highway at an easy pace, slowly traveling to Konoha. Naruto and Levy hadn't made any change in their wardrobes, though Ryuzaki made a huge improvement from his ripped rags. He was now wearing a dark blood red sleeveless shirt that had a high color, and a pair of jeans that had metal studs implanted in them.

However, the boy's rare sparring partners in the form of some low level missing nin and bandits could attest to the fact that he was strong for his age and little sadistic when it came to fighting. Though he was no where near close to Naruko, who had begun sparing daily with Zabuza and Haku.

Everyone's training was going very well, exceptionally especially after Naruto used the ColorS magic box on Zabuza to change his hair color to crimson like blood and his eyes to a bright yellow with slits like she had seen on the Inuzuka clan members. Levy was able to create her Runes in fast burst now and had even trained in some Taijutsu to be able to keep up with the Fairy Tail members when they sparred for the first few minutes, before she would be overwhelmed by them. She was now training to create her Runes even faster to combat against the more physical aspects of her opponent's attacks, along with Naruto teaching her some of the Hyuga Jukken stance. Ryuzaki started training his Dragon Slayer ability to control Iron and eating any metal, which creeped Levy out a bit, even training to catch an opponent's kunai or sword in his mouth to eat. It was hard since the continuous training and failing of catching the high speed kunai Zabuza and Haku would throw at him.

While they did their own individual training away from everyone, Naruto decided that it was time to start delving further into training in her Fire Demon slayer magic with Kurama in her mindscape, and Zabuza could honestly say that he was afraid of the power the leader of the guild he was now apart of. They were glad that Naruko was the person who had such strength in her grasp and not any enemy they may face, Zabuza was more afraid of the girl than he was of Yagura or Mei. Naruto had even learned about a power from her books called the Dragonslayer's Dragonforce, it talked about when a Dragon Slayer enters Dragonforce, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to the passage in the ancient book, DragonForce is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possessed in the ancient days; the power to be able to utterly destroy everything.

It would take a long time, perhaps a couple years at the rate she was learning, to get to the point she could even activate that kind of power for an hour easily, but she was absolutely determined to become stronger, due to the fact that she knew that her 'family' would not be lollygagging while waiting for the upcoming Chunin Exams. They weren't that arrogant to believe they didn't need to be stronger, especially after her display in taking them down in Wave. She was also extremely happy that she found the technique, due to it being something she could use on her sister if she ever resorted to Kurama's Chakra, maybe she should ask Kurama if there was a Devil Force.

After a few days of the continuous training in their new magic and abilities, Naruto and Levy finally dubbed Ryuzaki, Zabuza and Haku to be known as the first shinobi of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>two Months later<p>

Konohagakure had been continuously accepting teams of ninja in random intervals from other Hidden villages and some Ronin for the past week and the two chunin that continually guard the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu, were obviously bored. They had gone through this once before, a few years ago, and if anything it had become more boring. Izumo was tiredly staring at the gate when a group of five walked in. They didn't have any known symbol on their headbands, it kind of looked like a figure with wings and a couple of them had the same symbol tattooed to their bodies in different parts that they could see. Though the one that freaked them out slightly was the one wearing a tattered black cloak and a horned skull mask walking next to the one who was obviously the team sensei.

Naruto and her guildmates had just made it to Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. The group's blood had begun boiling in their veins upon the sight of the village due to their knowledge of the things that this village had done to Naruto, who at the moment was trying to keep her killing intent reigned in. Ryuzaki and Haku had been curious when their guild master had talked of this place in a hateful manner, but quickly adopted their friends' outlooks about the place after her story of abuse, even Zabuza was disgusted and he had butchered his entire class to graduate.

After a rather long minor interrogation from the two obviously bored chunin and a complete signing of the necessary papers, Naruto and her team and senseis were cleared to walk through, though Zabuza got a few scrutinizing looks after Izumo thought he seemed familiar. The team then decided to check into their hotel rooms before doing anything they might think fun. Despite the joined hatred of the very place they were living in for the next couple months, they had to admit that the village was well taken care of and had a good amount of security. They were about to head back to their rooms to prepare when they heard a scream of surprise and pain, telling everyone that she and Haku would check on it, Naruto and the aforementioned ice user left her team to see what was up while they headed back.

* * *

><p>With Nakumo<p>

Nakumo was having a very stressed out day, she had just completed training with her father to master his Rasengan so as to have an edge against the visiting teams for the Chunin Exams and had gotten a headache from trying to understand the Yondaime's sheer genius while walking with her adopted ototo, when Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson, and her teammate Ami had gotten into an argument about who has the better kenjutsu style, Ami's idol the Samurai Musashi Masamoto or Mifune from the Land of Iron. Nakumo let out a soft sigh. She was now walking towards the direction Konohamaru had run in when they started their game of Ninja, when she heard a loud scream of pain, sounding a lot like Konohamaru.

Nakumo quickly started shunshinning over the buildings to the area she heard the scream from. When she got to the scene, she saw a fifteen year old blonde girl with quad-ponytails, and a large battle fan on her back along with a younger boy in what appeared to be a cat-suit wearing what seemed to be his mother or sister's make up on his face like a messed up geisha. She quickly noticed the cat man's hand around the young Sarutobi's neck holding him in the air.

"Hey, get your hands off the Sandaime's grandson!" Nakumo shouted, her bijuu sized temper inherited from her mother coming out.

"Huh What the-?!" The boy turned his head, noticing Nakumo for the first time. "Oh look, another little ninja wannabe. Why the fuck should I, this little twerp ran into me, he should show some respect for his elders." He said in irritated voice, tightening his hand around the boy's neck. Obviously not hearing the part about the boy he was choking being the Sandaime's grandson.

"Damnit Baka, that's the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage!" the quad-tailed girl snapped, having heard Nakumo the first time. She smacked the back of the cat suit boy's head making him quickly let go of Konohamaru, he looked at the girl with a nervous glance for almost ruining their country's secret plans, by getting kicked out before they had even a chance to to enter the exams. Then a swirl of sand entered the area, scaring the living shit out of the two, quickly clearing to find a very pale boy with maroon hair and jade green eyes, with the Kanji for Love tattooed in a bloody red on the left side of his forehead.

"Kankuro, Temari stop making fools of our village and let's go." The pale boy spoke with a dry drawl, but obvious amounts of irritation could be heard in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Gaara, don't worry." The blonde girl, Temari, said as she tried to stay on the psychotic boy's good side. Then they turned their backs and were off without a hitch. Nakumo looked over and made sure Konohamaru was okay before sending him off with a punch to head with a scolding and went back to training.

* * *

><p>Back in the Tree where Gaara had been standing<p>

Naruto smirked behind her horned mask as she watched everyone leave the alleyway, no one seeing the masked figure due to the illusion runes she had placed on her body and Haku's own. The two Fairy Tail shinobi turned and walked back towards their hotel. When she reached the rooms for the group she found that Zabuza had stuck Ryuzaki and Levy in the room that had only one bed. She gave an evil giggle when she looked at her blue haired little sister and Ryuzaki, both of whom were blushing heavily as the two stared at the bed.

"Well, I guess Ryuzaki will have to sleep on the floor," Zabuza said, making the black haired now twelve year old boy let out a sigh of relief at Naruto's lack of teasing, when the demonic looking thirteen year old spoke up. "Or maybe Levy-chan wouldn't mind sharing with him?" This caused the two kids to start their blushing again. Levy also seemed to be giving Ryuzaki some very thoughtful glances, with some large blushes on her face.

'_Maybe I should let him sleep with me on the bed…!_' Levy thought, but then quickly banished that thought with a large blush, hoping that her older sister hadn't noticed any of the larger blushes. She looked to her left out of the corner of her eye and was met with her older sister's evil grin that said she knew exactly what Levy was thinking about as she removed her helmet and Levy quickly looked away in embarrassment, her blush returning tenfold.

Naruto and Zabuza both let out dark chuckle, both of them obviously finding great amusement in teasing the two little lovebirds, and Naruto finally let up as she walked into the room she would be sharing with Zabuza and Haku, smirking as she saw the skid marks from where Zabuza had pulled the third bed from Levy and Ryuzaki's room. She fell asleep after suggesting to Levy and Ryuzaki to not to stay up too long because of the Exams starting tomorrow, and that they could start making their love children when they were around sixteen. That statement of course got two embarrassed yells from the two younger members of the group, with Zabuza laughing and Haku just shaking his head at the antics of his Guild Master and his father figure.

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

Naruto sighed as she cracked her back, while making sure that her horned masked was set in place along with her cloak, it was time for the Chunin Exams to start and the former blonde was excited to go and beat some humility into the Konoha teams. Now she along with Ryuzaki and Levy, who were giving her the evil eye of 'I feel like hurting you' for getting them up so early in the morning, were walking towards the Konohagakure Academy Building, that Naruto remembered hiding in once to escape the mob on her fourth birthday where she first met Anko and where they were told the Exam was being held. Naruto walked with her hands in her pockets while her horned skull mask hid her face from the world.

Levy was putting her hair in its usual spot with her bandana, something she hadn't been able to do with her older sister hounding her every step to hurry out the hotel front doors, and Ryuzaki was throwing several pieces of metal into his mouth and chewing, which got several odd looks from many a passersby. Naruto was leading the group through the doors when she saw a very interesting sight. The duck-haired boy she had seen at the bridge with her 'families' team a few months ago was getting his ass handed to him by another boy who was in green tights and a bowl haircut. When a tortoise shows up out of nowhere and tackles the spandex wearer.

Not wanting to see what happens and hoping to get into the Academy without being noticed, Naruto quickly lead her team into the building, not seeing the look of shock and terror on the face of a certain red-haired Nakumo Namikaze. Ryuzaki and Levy, however, noticed and Levy gave a smirk while Ryuzaki was wondering how the girl knew his guild master. Once inside, the team passed by a group of genin in a genjutsu, not even having to stop the effects since chakra based illusions didn't work on them, which got a raised eyebrow from Izumo and Kotetsu, where they were standing in front of the door.

Walking to the room where all the other Genin from the different villages were stationed in, the Fairy Tail Ninja's walked to the very back to sit waiting for the first Exam to begin. All of the other different Genin stared at the three man team wondering which village they came from and why was one of them wearing what looked like a skull mask with horns.

Levy pulled out a book on advanced runes, then looked at her older sister who looked dreadfully bored and resting her head against the desk in front of her. Smirking at the odd looks their group was recieving, Ryuzaki looked down at his horned friend. "Hey, Naruko, I saw this red-haired girl outside with that emo that was getting his ass kicked, she looked terrified at the sight of you, have we met her before?" Naruto just snorted, but then relaxed and said in a serious fashion. "That was my biological sister Nakumo, she knows me because I beat her and her mother down in Wave after I slaughtered Gato and his mercenaries." Ryuzaki shuddered slightly as he saw a red glow from within the mask's eyes, making his teammate look even more demonic.

* * *

><p><strong>With Nakumo and the rest of the Rookie Nine<strong>

The redhead couldn't believe it. That cloaked figure from months ago in Wave that slaughtered Gato's forces and them took her and her mother down was here in Konoha! Nakumo to a quick glance at her teammates, Nakumo wasn't surprised by what she saw from them, Sai was currently fighting his influx of emotions, Ami was having what seemed to be an orgasm from the aura she remembered on the bridge and Sasuke was glaring hatefully at the being who had in the way of Itachi explaining, kicked his "Uchiha Pride in the balls and then buried them in a hole". Nakumo was slightly glad that the person seemed to be asleep, with her horned skull laying on the desk; she couldn't really tell if her eyes were closed due to the shadows behind the skull's eye sockets.

Team Seven and Nakumo quickly walked towards the back of the class where they could see their other classmates that passed, all of them catching up before the Exam starts. Ino and Kiba were actively boasting about how be the ones to pass this exam in their first year as ninja. After a while the rest of the Rookie Ten noticed the glares and fearful gazes directed towards the Fairy Tail team.

"Hey Uchiha, Namikaze? Why are you guys glaring at that group?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone, though his interest was peaked as he caught sight of the boy eating screws and scraps of metal. The rest of the rookies quickly looked over at the group Shikamaru described. Nakumo quickly moved forward and answered the question, pointing to the masked figure, and described the situation they had found themselves on their first C-rank mission in Wave a few months ago.

"While we were on our mission to Wave Country, a corrupt businessman named Gato hired Zabuza Momochi to attack us so he could kill Tazuna. When we were on the bridge, since we were tired from fighting with Zabuza and his accomplice, that girl wearing the cloak and skull appeared in the middle of the burning bridge and he slaughtered Gato's entire army, himself included and then he managed to take down me and my mother when we went to capture him." The rookies were shocked at the skill it would take to do such a thing and Nakumo continued, "All of the bandits that attacked him, she burned them alive with a powerful Fire attack that he didn't even need handsigns for."

The very thought of probably facing such power in the exam scared the Rookie Ten members, but their resident Inuzuka decided not to show any of it, believing himself the Alpha, opting to boast to all the other visiting shinobi in the classroom that he would kick all their asses. The Rookie Ten were saved from a couple teams of glaring Iwa and Ame ninja when a boy named Kabuto came to talk to them. Nakumo felt that there was something off about the silver haired boy, but she shrugged it off as she listened to his info cards on Gaara and Rock Lee, slightly disappointed that Kabuto didn't have anything on the team that was with the horned figure, saying that it was a new group that just showed up now.

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto and the Fairy Tail ninja<p>

Naruto woke up to a scarred man's voice as Ibiki Morino arrived in the examination room with his chunin aides. After a quick intimidation of the chunin hopefuls, Ibiki started the written test that was meant to test their spying skills. Naruto quickly sent out a Rune, having attach to one of the chunin on the side of the room, smirking as she saw that they had the answers on their clipboards. She quickly wrote down her answers before dissolving the rune. She looked over to see how her team was faring.

Levy had taken to using her picto magic to switch the boy's sheet that was in front of her with her own, smiling as she found that he had finished already. The only one of them having trouble was Ryuzaki and he was taking glances at the Hyuga girl next to him. Naruto looked around and snickered a bit as she saw the Inuzuka from earlier relying on his puppy.

It wasn't long before Ibiki called an end to the test. Ibiki looked over all the smirking, arrogant faces and spoke with a vicious that sent shivers down the spines of even the chunin helping him in the Exam. "Now for the last question, if you answer this question wrong in anyway you will never be able to take another Chunin Exam at all, if you would like to quit please raise your hand, you and whatever team you arrived with shall be escorted out of the room."

As the head of T&I finished speaking, the room erupted into chaotic arguments and yells. Naruto and her team looked on in disinterest of the situation, Naruto giving a small smirk that opened the bottom jaw of her mask slightly and Ibiki felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the sight of the grinning skull that had golden glowing eyes in the empty sockets, getting a dark vibe.

To Team Fairy Tail's amusement the Inuzuka from earlier that had yelled his dominance, quickly sprang up and yelled at Ibiki in an obnoxious voice, that seemed to give all of the other genin still in the room their own brand new confidence.

Naruto sighed and sent a small zap of Lightning magic into the Inuzuka's behind, making Kiba howl in pain as he shot up into the air holding his ass. Everyone began laughing at the boy's embarrassing moment and Naruto could feel Ibiki's curious stare, having not felt any chakra in her lightning.

She then turned back towards where Ibiki was standing as he yelled that they all passed his test and began to give an inspirational speech about what it meant to be a shinobi for one's village. Before he pulled his bandanna from the top of his bald head to reveal a horribly scarred head. "This is what happens when you are captured trying to gain intelligence on an enemy." The imposing giant said before pulling his bandanna back on and he was about to say more, before a massive black ball smashed through the windows to his right, startling everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres the new chapter for Rebirth of Fairy Tail, hope you like it though there was no action. For the Fairy Tail team it is Ryuzaki, Levy and Naruto with Zabuza and Haku acting as the Team senseis. I will be doing the prelims and second exam next so don't expect it for a short while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


End file.
